Nuevamente
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Cuando Meiko le pidió que se reunieran bajo el puente antes de que empezaran las clases, Takeru aceptó feliz. Cuando la reunión terminó, Takeru no pudo llorar.
**_Finalmente estoy escribiendo en la línea de tiempo de Digimon Adventure Tri... más o menos. La historia solo sigue la línea temporal hasta los primeros minutos de Ketsui y sé que debería haber esperado para escribir esto (faltan menos de 10 horas para su estreno) pero es una de esas ideas que cuando llegan a tu mente tienes que escribirla y cómo de todos modos seguiría siendo ligeramente UA no pude encontrar un motivo para no hacerlo (aunque las dos semanas de atrasado en mis longfic debería de haber sido motivo suficiente)._**

...

* * *

Cuando recibió su llamada se había alegrado. Había reído, bromeado con ella, mientras trataba de sonar lo más amable que podía para no asustarla. Con lo tímida que era no quería arriesgarse a decir algo que la hiciera retroceder cuando notaba cuan nerviosa estaba por pedirle reunirse.

Esa debió haber sido su primera alerta: La hora, el lugar, el tono de súplica de que fuera acompañado por Patamon, de mantener su encuentro en secreto. Pero en lugar de sospechar de segundas intenciones a Takeru le recordó a una de sus compañeras que no pudo pedirle por un boleto para el concierto de su hermano sino hasta que lo estuvieron en un lugar solitario.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, ya se encontraba con su uniforme puesto esperándola debajo del Puente Arco Iris con Patamon descansando entre sus brazos. Meciéndose al ritmo del viento y escuchando los lejanos sonidos de los vehículos esperó por Meiko.

Esa debió ser su segunda alerta: Su demora. Una a la que no prestó atención al estar distraído tarareando e imaginando lo que quería pedirle. Incluso si habían hablado con anterioridad eran conversaciones sin mucha profundidad, generalmente era con Mimí con quien parecía estar más a gusto.

Su sonrisa se borró por un segundo al recordar el incidente de hace unos días haciendo que Patamon lo viera ante su repentino cambio de humor. Desconocía que tan unidas eran pero la idea le hubiera contado que él también había perdido a su compañero digimon cruzó su mente como una posible justificación a la reunión. Los hechos eran recientes así como las discusiones dentro del grupo debido a ello.

Él mismo todavía no había tomado una decisión sobre qué hacer con la nueva información, sobre la nueva cara del enemigo, sin embargo si había ido sido contactado en busca de desahogo y comodidad lo haría. Justo como cuando lo llamó pondría sus dudas a un lado y le sonreiría buscando contagiarla, animarla.

Fue entonces que escuchó pasos acercándose, fue entonces cuando su posibilidad de escapatoria se perdió. Sí no se hubiera dejado engañar por esa tímida sonrisa, si no la hubiera dejado colocarse a su lado... en su lugar lo único que hizo fue quedarse paralizado por la impresión cuando le robó su digivice y lo arrojó al agua murmurando una disculpa. Un segundo de duda lo invadió entre arrojarse a recuperarlo o perseguirla al intentar escapar sin embargo el destino tomó la decisión por él, nuevamente lo hacía.

Un digimon infectado apareció en medio del río teniéndolo como objetivo.

A esa hora de la mañana Hikari y Tailmon debía estar a mitad de camino, eran las más cercanas a venir en su ayuda pero no llegarían a tiempo. Nadie lo haría a menos que algo entretuviera a aquel digimon, y Patamon lo entendió.

Takeru gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas cuando lo vio alejarse dándole una despedida como anteriormente lo había hecho. El recuerdo de lo sucedido la última vez le impidió hacer otra cosa que gritar mientras veía con ojos abiertos como su compañero usaba su propio cuerpo para intentar protegerlo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, sin lágrimas que derramar, conforme el ataque de luz lanzado dio en su objetivo. Nuevamente presenció su muerte.

* * *

 ** _Esto es una suma de varías ideas que tenía en mente:_**

 ** _La primera es el adelanto a la tercera película donde Patamon se despide de Takeru ( y el trailer de 30 segundos de Ketsui)_**

 ** _La segunda fue de alguien que se quejó sobre el odio a Meiko comparándolo a como si hubiera hecho algo tan malo como asesinar a Patamon (y aquí yo la convertí en cómplice porque... porque... porque podía.)_**


End file.
